


He

by Hiddlestuck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Eventual Smut, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: A one shot of Negan x Reader (trans male) Negan picks you up from the Alexandria and is in for a surprise.





	He

Shivering in the night’s cold air you looked fearfully at the man who stopped you in your group’s tracks. Negan. You’ve only heard about him, never seen him until now, all you know is that he is an awful man. You felt his gaze burn back into your stare and you watch his tongue slip out, licking at his lips. A chill runs down your spine, as he winks at you.  _ He couldn’t possibly have made that at me _ , you think to yourself. You try to block Negan’s words out with your own thoughts but feel a gloved hand grab your cheek. 

 

 “You listening boy?” You nod and try to avoid and try to avert all eyes on you. “Are you sure? You seem lost in your thoughts, I bet you’re thinking of how much deep shit you and all your friends are in, right?” Negan forces you to nod your head. “Speak when you’re spoken to!” He yells at you.

 

 “Yes.” Negan half smirks at you. 

 “Yes what?” You look at Negan in confusion unsure of what else he wants from you. “Is that how you address your superiors, boy?” 

“Yes Sir.” You say to Negan and he grins, he backs away and only you notice him adjust himself. 

 “That’s right.” He grins again feeling satisfied with himself. “Dwight! Take this one away he seems like he’d make a great savior.” The man with greasy looking hair and half his face burned looks at Negan confused but compiles. He drags you to your feet and pushes you to an unmarked white van, shoving you in. “Dwight be careful with them, damn!” You hear Negan say while chuckling before the door slams shut. You cry out as you feel cloth covering your eyes, blocking your vision. You feel the van moving and you huddle in a corner, closing your eyes as tears run down your cheeks. 

  
  
  


 Bright light hit your eyes, not the sun but blinding fluorescent lighting. You blink and hear a man speak, “sleeping beauty is finally awake huh?” You looked at the man who spoke, Dwight. “Come on, Negan will be back soon. He had special instructions for you, unsure of why but he’s the boss so i don’t question it.” Dwight pushed you into the Sanctuary and you avoided looking around too much, so you kept your head down. Dwight led you to a big room that you assumed was Negan’s due to the lavish furniture and decorations. “Stay here. Negan will be back for you.” 

 Dwight and some other men left the room and you stood up curiously, the record collection catching your eye first. Your eyes popped a bit noticing the large collection of liquor. You dared not touching anything though. You walked to his room and jumped into the bed, sinking into its softness. You haven’t felt such a nice bed before the whole ‘end of the world.’ Your eyelids feel heavy and you can’t fight the sleep anymore. 


End file.
